


The Suffering

by Cascalence



Series: The One About Serial Killers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence
Summary: Time Stamp:  Wedding bells are in the air~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The One About Serial Killers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Suffering

Getting dressed in a tux was a...ridiculous affair, honestly. But, Sam thought, if anything and anyone was worth it, it was Gabriel.

He stared into the mirror, fingers fumbling with the stupid bowtie for the third time in an hour. He'd gotten it the first time, but then he'd gotten it crooked somehow, and now he just couldn't get it right.

Behind him and off to the side, he saw his brother shifting from foot to foot in apparent nervousness, and he couldn't help a low chuckle.

"If I have to give you permission again, Dean, I'm going to retract it entirely. And happy as Gabriel is for you two, I think he'd stand behind me when I do," Sam spoke, turning to look at his brother as he gave up on the stupid knot for a moment.

"I know, I know, it's just...I feel like it's such a douche move!"

"It's not. It's perfect. We'll all be there. Cas'll be surrounded by family, and he'll be happy because of everything else going on. Not that I think he'd say no, but all of that is just more likely to help draw out a yes, if you ask me."

Dean nodded slowly, pensive, before frowning a bit, his eyes going to the bed Sam and Gabriel shared. Gabe was over getting ready at Dean and Cas' place.

"...That's not all, Sammy. I--"

"You want out," Sam interjected softly. Dean's gaze snapped up in shock, and Sam gave a soft, warm laugh. "It's fine, Dean. Really," he began, turning back to the mirror and starting to loosen what little he had done of the bowtie, beginning to start again. "You almost lost Cas last year. We all almost lost him. Had it been Gabe in his place...I'd probably be in the same boat as you right now. As it is, though...Gabe and I have been seeing this coming. We talked about it. And while we're happy to help you step back, we're not out. Not yet, maybe not ever. It doesn't feel right for us to walk away yet. We even talked it over with Jack last week, and he's not ready to walk away yet, either. Not to mention, Dorothy's liking the life," Sam spoke.

Dorothy had come along just two months ago, another assassin left behind by the Company. Why she had waited so long to seek them out, she didn't say. She'd just shown up in the middle of their little cul-de-sac one day, and stated that she meant no harm, but that she wanted a purpose. She was rough around the edges, all sharp eyes, sharper tongue, but she wasn't bad. She told them that she'd walked when Jack had ran, and when she heard the Company was down, she'd worked through a network of spies and rival assassins to find the truth of it all.

Having her around was helpful, really. She brought a great many resources along with her.

And then there was the way Charlie pretty much swooned over her.

"Sammy," Dean began, drawing Sam back from his musings. "...Sam, I can't just--"

"You can. You can, and you will. Time for you to learn how to do the research, Dean. Gabriel, Jack, Dorothy, and I? We'll be okay out there. We'll keep an eye on one another. We'll be as safe as ever. And you'll be here, with our family, keeping them safe until we come back," Sam interrupted again.

Dean was quiet for a long few moments, looking up at the mirror when Sam let out a triumphant noise at getting the damned bowtie worked up and sitting correctly against his throat.

"...Thanks, Sammy," Dean spoke.

Sam turned to him with a warm smile. "Anytime," he said simply.

They left the cul-de-sac in separate cars, but they arrived at the river walk by the Spree at the same time. Sam's eyes found Gabriel as they climbed from their respective vehicles. Where Sam had gone with a traditional black tux, Gabriel had gone with one that was a deep, rich blue. It suited him well, making the golden honey of his eyes stand out all the more. Castiel and Dean went ahead of them, and Sam moved, taking his soon-to-be-husband's hand, smiling lovingly at him. The smile was mirrored on Gabriel's lips.

"Well, hey there, gorgeous. Nice suit. Got some big event going on?" the shorter man teased.

Sam hummed. "Just a small thing, really. See, there's this guy..."

"Yeah? Lemme guess, devilishly handsome?"

"And a bit egotistic, too," Sam replied with a grin.

"Hm, sounds like a character."

"Oh, most definitely. But uh...I'm kinda head over heels for him, anyway," Sam spoke with an easy smile.

Gabriel's gaze softened. "Yeah? He must be hella lucky to have caught your attention."

Sam shook his head. "No. No, I'm the lucky one."

"I'm willing to bet he'd argue that point."

"You'd probably be right. And ultimately, I'd either agree to disagree, or compromise that we're both lucky."

"Mm, looks and smarts. I think I might like you. Too bad you're taken," Gabriel teased.

"Yeah...but somehow, I don't think he'd mind too terribly," Sam shot back with a grin.

"Oh, no, no...if you were mine, I'd definitely be one possessive bastard. Fuck anyone else."

"Mm, is that so? So if I were to say...kiss you?"

"Maybe you should save that for this event of yours, hm?"

"I don't know. You're very tempting," Sam said with a broad grin.

"If you two are done flirting like idiots," Dean drawled ahead of them, drawing their gazes. "We're here," he finished.

Sam looked up into the sky. Perfect clear night, with a full moon hanging overhead and lighting everything even better than the nearby lampposts did.

In the small area by the river, Charlie and Jack were standing toward the walkway, Charlie grinning and Jack smiling. Cas had moved to stand near Jack. More toward the river stood Dorothy. She'd gone online and gotten herself ordained, so that they could keep this a small, very private affair.

Dean moved over and clapped Sam on the shoulder before moving to Cas' other side. Sam looked down to find Gabriel's gaze was up on the moon as well. He smiled and gave his fiance's hand a brief, gentle squeeze. Gabriel looked down from the orb in the sky, meeting Sam's eyes with a bright, happy, and loving expression.

"Ready for this?" Sam asked quietly, all teasing and playful flirting moving to the background.

"Absolutely," Gabriel breathed, a bright smile lighting up his face.

With their family flanking them, Sam and Gabriel strode forward, together, toward where Dorothy was waiting for them, hands clasped in front of her and holding the documents they'd be signing when all was said and done. For all her sharpness, the smile she gave them was soft and warm. She may have only been in their family a couple of months now, but she'd seen the love between them, and that was evident in her smile now. "Gabriel, Sam," she greeted as they stopped in front of her. "Did you complete your vows for each other?" she asked. Sam nodded, then glanced at Gabriel. Gabriel was nodding as well and looking up to meet his gaze.

"I'll say mine first?" Sam offered up, and Gabriel was nodding again, beaming at him as they turned to face one another.

Sam took a steadying breath and began.

"When I first saw you, your eyes bright in the moonlight, I was struck then. I couldn't help but want to see you, to hear you...to see you smile. To be the one that made you smile. And then I wanted to hear you laugh. And then I wanted to hear so much more, to see so much more. Every step of our journey, you've indulged me and shown me more than I could've ever dreamed of. You don't just make me happy...you make me complete. You're what I never knew I was missing in life, and I never want to be without you again. From now, until I pass, and even after then, I am forever yours, Gabriel," he spoke. It wasn't as eloquent as he'd have liked, but it was open and honest, and that's what he had wanted to give here. He gave Gabriel's hands, linked with his, a gentle squeeze to signify he was done.

Gabriel's eyes were shining in the moonlight, like he was on the verge of crying, but he was smiling so broadly that Sam didn't worry over it. Much. Because he knew that at the end of the night, Gabriel's emotions were going to be at an all time high. And that was okay, because he'd help him through it.

His fiance--almost husband now--took a steadying breath, and began.

"You came into my life, and you shined. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you, you were a shining beacon. And I'm not talking about one of those lights that are cold and hard on the eyes. You've been nothing but strong and warm, and all-encompassing. Every time I've had to be without you, I've felt the loss of your light like an arrow in the chest. You've lit up every dark corner of my life, and I can't help but to love you for it. That you are mine is sometimes impossible for me to believe. But then you look at me, shining like you do, and I can only be grateful to be in your presence. I love you, Sam. I will never stop."

Sam could feel the prickle behind his eyes that threatened tears; he was just that overwhelmed with the strength of Gabriel's words, of his declaration. Their hands were squeezing tightly together now, and Sam just couldn't bring himself to look away from Gabriel, to signal Dorothy that their vows were complete.

Obviously, she picked up on it anyway. It probably had to do with the drawn out silence as they just stood there, staring at each other with the weight of their love between them. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss," she spoke softly.

Sam didn't hesitate after that. He stepped forward, hands sliding from Gabriel's. One curled around Gabriel's hip, pulling him closer, the other tangling into his hair. Gabriel's hands gripped onto Sam's upper arms as they leaned into one another, lips meeting in a slow, languid kiss. Sam could feel Gabriel restraining himself, both bodily and in the kiss, and as they slowly parted, he softly nipped at Gabriel's lips in promise to help him through his emotions later. He drew back just the barest bit, waiting for Gabriel's eyes to open. When they did, he poured as much love and assurance into his own, leaning back forward and pressing his forehead to his husband's. Slowly, he grinned. Husband. He could see as Gabriel echoed the thought, his own grin coming across his lips.

Clapping from their family drew them back to themselves, and Sam gave Gabriel a playful grin before he drew back. "There's just one more thing, before Gabriel and I sign our papers," he spoke, turning to look over at Charlie, Cas, Jack...and Dean.

Dean was still looking uncertain as his clapping slowed. His entire body was radiating unease before he swallowed it down and pushed it back, forcing calm out into his body. Cas was looking toward him now in puzzlement, seeing Sam and Gabriel's gazes locked on him.

"Dean? What's going on?" he spoke, voice whispered as he tried to figure it out.

Dean looked over at him and his nervousness flickered to the surface, briefly, once again. And then he was smiling easily as he shrugged. "It wasn't quite my idea to do it like this, but..." he began, shifting closer to Cas as he pulled a small box from his pocket. It was almost hidden between them as he opened it, watching Cas as the other man stared down into it with a stunned expression. His next words were so quiet, Sam couldn't pick them up from where he was. But when he finished speaking, Cas' eyes were shooting back up to Dean's, wide. Amazement was radiating off of him.

Everyone was waiting, just staring. As the moments dragged on and Dean's body language once again became uncertain, Gabriel had mercy on him. "This is where you give an answer, little brother," he prompted.

Cas' eyes flitted over to Gabriel. Then to Sam, Dorothy, then over Dean's shoulder to Charlie, Jack being behind Cas. And then back to Dean, finally. Sam wasn't sure anyone heard the word Cas breathed, but the way Dean lit up said what his answer was.

Charlie was grinning as Dean withdrew the band from the box and slipped it onto Cas' hand.

Gabriel reached out and clasped Sam's hand tightly, almost painfully so. Sam didn't have to look over to know just how happy Gabriel was, how hard he was trying to contain it. He just held onto Gabriel's hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it soothingly.

"Congratulations, guys," Sam spoke up. Cas looked over at him, still with a sense of shock to him, as well as a little bit of awe, and then he was looking back down to the band on his hand. Dean was still grinning like a fool.

Sam's heart was so full, he thought it would burst. He finally looked over at Gabriel, watching him as his husband stared over their little family with watery eyes. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to the side of Gabriel's head. "Let's get these papers signed, and then we'll go home and I'll help you through this," he assured quietly. Gabriel's eyes slid shut for a moment as he nodded, but he was far from relaxing. His body was almost vibrating with happiness and love, and Sam knew he needed to express it. They turned to Dorothy a moment later and she handed them the papers in a firm folder they could write on. A few moments later, everything was done, and they were turning back to see Cas dragging Dean away while Charlie was suggesting Jack spend the night at her place. Sam chuckled softly, then looked down at Gabriel lovingly, tugging his hand gently and starting to lead him away.

They were married now. Their brothers were engaged. Their family was safe. And for the moment, all was well with the world.


End file.
